


夏夜

by EloiNLined



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiNLined/pseuds/EloiNLined
Summary: 在2021年到来之际，我还是很思念19年的夏天
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong





	夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> 在2021年到来之际，我还是很思念19年的夏天

随着干净利落的一枪爆头，全明星黑百合1V1决赛宣告了冠军的诞生——Diem。

摄像师给了手感火热无人能挡的新任狙王一个镜头——裴珉晟脸上带着压不住的笑容，兴奋地从椅子上蹦了起来，在跑去握手后又仿佛不好意思似地摸了摸鼻尖快步走回。在收拾外设时他终是没克制住自己的眼神往观众席上某个方向飘——坐着的是李在爀，是“Carpe Diem”的另一半，是他的在爀哥，正笑着挥拳庆祝他的胜利。

从半决赛时，李在爀就准时出现了，坐在属于他的半场。

“哥是来给我加油的吗？一定是的吧。”这样想的裴珉晟心中的紧张又增添了一分，下定决心要赢给在爀哥看，不自觉舔牙齿的小动作显出了一丝少年的锋锐。许是被李在爀注视的激励效果太好，裴珉晟就这样一鼓作气地赢下了冠军，而夺冠时的激动夹杂了多少在哥面前显露自己的欣喜，就不得而知了。

散场后两人自然而然地走到了一起，脱离了镁光灯的小子明显放飞自我了不少，活像只大型犬摇着尾巴凑在李在爀身旁，滔滔不绝地分享自己赛时的心路历程。

“果然哥之前说打黑百合1V1的时候感觉心脏要爆炸了，”裴珉晟好像犹有余悸般地回忆起来，“Nenne选手真的很厉害啊，感觉枪特别稳呢，不过后面我手感来了还是我更胜一筹；还有我之前和Fleta选手打的时候几乎快180度转身的那一枪，当时都把自己吓了一跳，哥也看到了吧⋯⋯”

听了身边人快一路夹杂着自吹自擂的絮絮叨叨，李在爀终于是笑骂道：“知道你这家伙厉害了，今天请你吃饭奖励一下好吧。”

言毕，果然是看到裴珉晟露出了一个大大的笑容，就差把“哥全世界最好”喊出声，李在爀摇摇头，无比熟练地揉了揉那颗熟悉的脑袋，弄乱了一头金毛。

请客地点自然是由更熟悉LA的李在爀决定的，是韩式烤肉，配上烧酒是这些年轻人的最爱。

几杯酒下肚，配上烤肉店里偶尔升腾的白烟和熟悉的韩语背景音，李在爀有些恍惚起来，思绪又回到了两人的第一次见面。

半大的孩子第一次见网友总是紧张的，虽说在网上已经把各类心思都分享了个透彻，视频语音也连过无数次，现实中还是陌生人。

当时约的也是一家烤肉店，初见裴珉晟是什么样呢？李在爀眯着眼睛回想起来——是一个比自己更瘦小的少年，顶着韩式的锅盖头，一开始有些羞涩地不敢与自己对视，还是自己先挑起的话头。后来却正好相反，很快熟悉了眼前人的裴珉晟表现出了和网上一样的热情，一顿饭还没吃完已经搂着自己叫哥了。

再后来的很多次见面，让两人成为了真正的知己老友。在自己告知对方去北美闯荡的决定时，裴珉晟的回答仍清晰在耳：“相信哥一定会是最棒的，我也会追随着哥的步伐前进的。”那个时候的裴珉晟已经比自己高了，一双亮的惊人的眼睛里满是执着。

他果然没有食言。李在爀想。

从烤肉店出来的两人都有些醉醺醺的，李在爀不自禁地把身体重心靠在更高的一人身上，微凉的夜风吹来，让他愈发昏昏欲睡。

裴珉晟低头就能看见那颗黑色的卷毛脑袋，看起来毛茸茸的甚是好摸，于是直性子地想了就去做了——抬手，放上去，揉了几下发现李在爀并没反抗后，鬼使神差地逐渐下移。轻抚过发烫的耳廓，再到光滑的脖颈，最后停留在瘦削的肩膀上。然后裴珉晟很清晰地感受到手下人的身体僵住了。

李在爀一开始感受到裴珉晟意图的时候甚至是有些享受的，头顶的手带来的力量和温度给予了他一种莫名的安心。但当那只手滑过他敏感的颈侧时，那份热度变的灼人了起来，他甚至能感受到自己那时心脏停跳的一拍和细微的颤抖，尽管只有短短一瞬却在他脑海中放缓了无数倍。

气氛突然出现了微妙的寂静。

李在爀想动一动身子讲两句玩笑话来打破僵局，却发现裴珉晟的手正隐隐使着力，像铁箍一般难以松脱，不知为何还有着把自己往更近一步带的趋势。比他小两岁的弟弟已经长大成人了，有着比他更宽阔的肩膀和有力的身体，这一认知让李在爀没来由地喉头干涩。

“哥⋯⋯”裴珉晟的声音从头顶传来，闷闷的，“哥知道的吧，我一直很喜欢哥⋯⋯不是那种喜欢⋯⋯是对李在爀的那种喜欢。”

其实李在爀从来不知道，或者说，从来没敢想过。他看着裴珉晟一步步长大成人，看着他亲亲热热地叫自己哥，一次次隔着十几个小时时差的通讯与互相的支持鼓励，再到裴珉晟迟到了一年的，站在同一个赛场与他的招呼，他已经默认了自己是裴珉晟生命中特别的一个，足够特别，却不是爱人。

然而在裴珉晟的手搭上他的肩的一刻，在这个晚风清凉的夏夜，李在爀明白了彼此所有的心意。即使没有裴珉晟一记直球般简单幼稚的告白，他也能在自己狂跳的心脏中找到答案。


End file.
